


Among the Sylleblossom

by orphan_account



Series: The Dividing Fate of Sylleblossoms [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aera has stood among the flowers for centuries waiting for the one person she promised never to forget. She wonders if maybe she's the one that was forgotten. Still she stands there waiting for him to return to her side.





	Among the Sylleblossom

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [На поле силлецветов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121259) by [Cyber_Akitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Akitsu/pseuds/Cyber_Akitsu)



> Guess who saw the prologue and went looking for fanfic. I guess it's too early still, so I'll kick off what will hopefully be the start of many fics for this ship.
> 
> It a fix it fic.

How long had she been waiting?

Longing?

Standing in a field of red for so long that time had lost all meaning to her. Long gone were the days when she begged and cried for freedom. She learned early on to watch over the endless flowers that stay in bloom, ever beautiful but without meaning to her.

There was a time when she had grown bitter. Remembering the reasons her life ended prematurely. The face of the man that took away everything and destroyed her heart. The moment she knew everything had gone wrong. Ruminating over how she failed him and their people.

How she could have saved him? Had she known his affliction could she save him?

She felt useless.

Yet, none of that mattered because all she could do now is wait, in the space between life and death. Some force greater than even the Astrals held her there with a promise.

_If you will wait, he will come._

And so, she waited there for seconds that became minutes. Minutes that became hours. Hours that lengthened to days. Days that stretched into weeks. Then months turned to years and years into decades. At long last centuries weigh heavily into millenniums.

Still, she remained there in a single spot among unchanging flowers she had grown to hate. The color of blood always surrounding her. A reminder of her failure.

Sometimes she escaped into her mind where she could find him… memories of him. His smile that was never fully displayed to her. His reserve demeanor that she loved to tease. The scent of his skin when she would move closer to him.

The days they spent talking about nothing when she snuck out, even the days when they spoke of how things should have been. All of those memories were still firmly in her grasp when she allowed herself reprieve.

Yet, she always had to open her eyes to the world before her. The world that only consisted of the flowers and the ever sunset sky.

She was tired.

_If you wait, he will come._

When?

When will he arrived?

When can she finally lay eyes on him?

When will she be given rest?

She had learned early on screaming and running away was useless. The field was truly endless. The places she once knew didn’t exist here only this singular place in a memory she knew all too well. She could only ever pick herself up off the ground and wipe away the useless tears.

Then she would look forward at the abhorrent beauty and wait. Wait for him endlessly.

Would he ever come to her side again?

Did he still feel the same?

She didn’t know the answers but she feared them, however, she held herself firmly in place and stayed there for him.

Why?

* * *

Awareness was not something Ardyn expected after such a grand finale. The simple fact that he was aware that he is thinking such was disconcerting.

Did he fail?

Was it all a dream?

…again

Would he wake in that prison at the very beginning?

He was almost afraid to open his eyes, but he did, and he found himself in a field of red flowers. The familiarity of them haunting. A perfect picture of the past.

Getting to his feet he was still in his normal attire, though his hat was missing. It was a pity he was quite fond of that hat.

Though the field was familiar it was nothing like the place he remembered. This place had a false sense of peace.

Speaking of peace he realized his mind was calm and belonging only to him. It felt... good to finally have silence, but he should be dead.

His soul should have been wipe from existence, instead he stood in a place that was neither life nor death. He was irritated to say the least but more than that he was confused.

Why bring him to this place?

Do they wish to taunt him again?

Was this another punishment?

He surely deserved it, but wasn't dead a better punishment. Erasing him from the world once more.

_You must go, she grows tired of waiting._

The voice that spoke was not heard by his ears. It was more like he felt the voice. From the sole of his feet to the crown of his head, he felt it and knew that it was not the Astrals that spoke. This voice was not crudely constructed to the listener. It was gentle and soft.

“Who are you?” he demanded.

_Go, now! Before it is too late._

It was a command that he had no intention of following, and yet he found himself walking forward. There was nothing but flowers and sky, and yet he walked. He didn’t understand why and wanted to fight against it.

He was tired.

What more could be done to him? He was supposed to have eternal rest now. He shouldn’t even be aware of himself. His existence should have ceased but here he was still moving forward through the flowers as memories he shut away flowed back out.

It was a terrible feeling building in his heart, one he wished he could stop. It wasn’t something he should even indulge in, but he couldn’t stop.

Her smiled came back first, bright like the sun and then her eyes, a soft green. Golden hair that smelled sweet whenever she was near and a voice that was soothing whenever used.

He remembered her voice calling to him, pointing out something during their short meetings. The brief brush of her hand against his. A teasing poke after a long time apart.

Yes, all those terrible memories were poured out over him. The building feeling in his heart becoming a glimmer of hope. Somehow it threw him into a jog that became a rough sprint. It had been ages since he ran so unabashed, and he didn’t know why he was running. Something was driving him forward across the field.

_She remembered and so she waited._

The voice spoke again and this time he understood as he saw the blonde hair and the white dress come in to view. Her back was to him and even though he was running toward her she hadn’t heard him.

It finally made sense who was tired of waiting. She had waited here for him. For as long as he was alive she remained in this lonely place. He had made her spend an eternity alone.

“Aera…” his voice wasn’t strong, and his sprint died as he came to a complete stop. He didn’t deserve to stand here before her. A man unrecognizable to the one he used to be.

* * *

“Aera…”

It was a whisper on a breeze and the first words she’d heard not from her own mouth. She hesitated to turn around. Fearing that maybe she was hearing things, and no one would be there when she looked, but somewhere in her heart she knew if she did, he’d be there.

So she turned slowly fearing the worst, but all those fears were put to rest as she saw the man standing there. He looked different and his clothes were odd, but it was him. It was Ardyn.

She smiled softly and held her arms out, “I waited for you.”

He took a step forward but then stopped his amber eyes looking away in shame. He shook his head, and just from his appearance she knew he wasn't the same man she had known.

“Please. I have waited for you so long. Please do not make me wait any longer. You have finally come to see me.”

Ardyn looked up at her mentioning him coming to see her, and she knew he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. She had remained in this place for so long, why wouldn't he come closer?

“Why…why would you wait for me! I have done nothing but made you suffer. I am not—” he stopped himself from speaking.

Aera let her arms drop, “She said if I waited, you would come. So I waited and I waited. I cried and I cursed. I ran away and I pulled up countless flowers from this abhorrent garden, but still I waited. I suffered to be with you, not because of you. Never because of you. Why did I wait, so that I could spend my final rest in your arms.”

He seemed taken aback by her words. He looked like he pondered them, questioned them. As if she were lying to him.

Ardyn hesitated and looked at his hands as if he was afraid to come near her, so she walked forward slowly. He looked up, startled by her movement, but quickly recovered and started backing away. Slowly at first, then faster. He intended to run away, but she took off into a sprint catching him. Throwing her whole body into him.

He caught her effortlessly and without meaning to he brought her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lost his balance, and they fell into the red flowers that were slowly losing their color.

The crimson oozing away leaving the pure white she had not seen in two millenniums. The sky melted away to a beautiful clear blue and a field of white surrounded them. This was their place to rest.

She pressed her face against the collar of his shirt, and he spoke barely above a whisper, “Forgive me, Aera for making you wait so long. I lost my way.”

She shook her head against him then intertwined their fingers together with a smile. “It is fine, you finally came to see me, even after so long.”

**Author's Note:**

> The voice was Eos because I thought it fit. There certainly some divine intervention going on here.


End file.
